King Shadow Sail
Captain Shadow Sail is the main pirate of CaptainShadow11 Biography Captain Shadow Sail is a thin, blond haired pirate who loves to sail and loot. He is Jack's favorite Pirate to play on. Captain is not the one to be Privateering, thats Jack Daggermenace's job. He can mostly be found at General Dark Hart, Tormenta, thrall room, or right now, at a potion table. He has many Famed weapons, currently 15. Shadow is happy to help anyone in need, unlike Jack who likes to get down to business. Shadow enjoys getting three things while looting: *Gold: Captain's main goal is to get maxed gold. He is half way there. *Weapons: Shadow loves famed and legendary. *Clothes! Shadow loves dark black and bright clothing. See ya around! Friends Note: Only my good friends are on here. *Brandy C: An awesome friend. In her guild and have known her for a long time. She gave me and Soar a lot of gold and she is just a good person. *Beth Seawalker: In Brandy's guild also. Shes very funny, and a good friend to have. *Rozy F Baby: Player Friend. I met her in my guild, Has Arrived. She is a VERY good person, has always been nice to me, even if things were looking horrible. Apparently my name is Pie? Rofl. Shes funny, and amazing :D *Banana Monster: Please Friend. LOL Banana Monster! Funniest name ever, one of my best friends in the game. He could probably could make me laugh while I'm crying. I've known him for a long time and I hope we stay friends for a long time. *Curycoo: The Wiki President. She is very funny, and has a great personality. *KingOfWar/James Swordbreaker: Player friend. I have been friends with him forever, but we never talk, lol. *Master Drake: TWIN! Yes, Drake is my twin, most of the time, with bright loot clothing. Hes an awesome guy and I am very glad to have him on my friends list. *Miss Jumper: JUMPY!! An amazing friend, Abassa and social fan. Shes a very good person, and have known her for a long time. *Neva: I have known Neva a long long time. We don't talk much, but he is very friendly. Never gets on my nerves or anything. He is or never was annoying. A good pirate to have on your friends list. *Jason Crestbones: "LOL" Man. He always says lol, haha. Hes a great fellow. Much like Neva, never gets me mad, or sad, or angry. *John Breasly: Wiki editor. Have not known he for the longest time, but I have noticed, he is a good friend. *Joshua Coalskull: Wiki Admin. Josh is a very serious and good man. I have known him long on wiki, short on game. *Nicky O'Malley: POTCO Wiki admin. Nicky I find is ALWAYS looting. She seems like a very hard worker. I like her, mainly because she never yells, gets mad, or gets other people mad. From wiki, to the game, shes a loyal kinda girl. *Danielo4: Player friend. I think of Dan as a very shy man who means well, not much more to say. He is always looting and leveling. *Bill Ironskull: Hes a sizable man! I met him on an svs ship. He is all mastered and always seem to be online. He seems pretty funny from when I did talk to him. *computergenious (John) (Epico Failio): Player Friend. John, John, John. He is a very good pvper and a great funny, cool, friend. I have known him since when I was very low level. *Dog Hullbones: Wiki Editor. A comical man who means business, and yes, I know that makes no sence at all :P *Laus Deo/ Bess Shoreeagle/ Polly Parrot/ and more: Player Friend. Bess, I have been friends with forever. She is one of my favorite players. She always helps people, no matter what. Loyal, honest, a great person and pirate. I like to think of her as one of my best friends on Pirates Online. Everyone likes Bess, and no one shouldn't. She is an all around, good person. Even when shes sick, having a bad day, etc, she will still be in a great mood. I hope to always have her as a friend. *Matthew Darkskull: Wiki Editor. Player Friend. LOL Is what I have to say. Matt is a comical funny, joking kinda guy, like most of my friends. I like having him as one of my friends. *Alcofribas: Player Friend. Alco is a good man, down to his word. He is honest, loyal and respectful to all. *Sunkidd: Sun is one of the funniest people I have EVER met! He is a great guy and can make me laugh when I am crying. *Jeremiah Stormwash: Wiki Editor. Jerry is my government buddy, helps me a lot with my governments and such. He helped us all with that big hack, and I think we can conclude, he is a very VERY good person. *ScurvyBlade50 (Jeweler X) (Johny Darkstealer): Jewel is my bro (not in real). Hes one of my best friends on the game and is awesome no matter what anyone says. He is always there for me, and is a loyal, trust-worthy guy. More coming soon! My Famed About 2 or 3 I have trashed. screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-01.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-05.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-13.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-16.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-25.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-29.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-35.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-32.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-42.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-45.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-52.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-57.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-00.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-04.jpg screenshot_2010-12-25_16-06-40.jpg screenshot_2010-12-25_16-06-36.jpg screenshot_2010-12-21_15-47-14.jpg screenshot_2011-01-17_11-37-54.jpg|Accidentally trashed :( 200px-Assassin's_Cutlass.jpg 200px-Cabal_Doll_Famed_Mojo_Doll.jpg Treasure Facts and Sea Chest screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-34.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-29.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-23.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-16.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-11.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-08.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-00.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-28-03.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-27-56.jpg screenshot_2010-12-26_18-27-52.jpg My Weapons Dolls *Do of Sacred Rituals: Attack 44 *Bansee Doll: Attack: 41 *Cabal Doll: Attack 43 Daggers *Traitor's Dagger: Attack 59 Pistols *Foul Bane Repeater: Attack 29 *Grand Pistol: Attack: 12 *Holy Repeater Pistol: Attack 26 *Duelist's Pistol: Attack 42 Blunderbusses *Royal Blunderbuss: Attack 72 *Buccaneer's Blunderbuss: Attack 74 Muskets *Hex Breaker Musket: Attack 76 Bayonets *Buccaneer's Bayonet: Attack 51 Throwing Knives *Shark Fang Knives: Attack 45 *Scoundrel's Knives: Attack 46 Sabres *Masterwork Sabre: Attack 48 *Bloodfire Sabre: Attack 53 *Swordmaster's Sabre: Attack 53 *Viper Blade: Attack 67 Cutlasses *Sven Seas Cutlass: Attack 80 *Assassins Cutlass: Attack 56 *Bejeweled Cutlass: Attack 50 *Grim Hound Blade: Attack 70 Broadswords *Masterwork Broadsword: Attack 74 *Bacnacle Breaker: Attack 76 *Spinecrest Sword: Attack 77 *Cavalry Broadsword: Attack 60 Staffs *Vile Staff: Attack 8 *Tribal Chief Staff: Attack 29 *Death Staff: Attack 28 *Life Staff: Attack 28 Sailing Items *Wooden Charm: Treasure Sense +1 Grenades *Grenade Pouch: Attack 10 My Legendary Fish *I had tried many times as an unexperienced fisherman, not knowing I had to have Legendary Lure to catch a legendary. Finally, I met a master fisherman, his name was Jack Rogerson, he taught me everything I needed to know. When I mastered fishing, the hunt began, and I was ready: *NOTE: These stories are mixed with fictional events and real events. *Speedy Lou: It was an evening of nothing but normal fish that kept biting my legendary lure off. Minute after minute, I waited and waited for the right fish to come, a legendary, but, there was no luck for much time until, the moment came. It got all silent and such as the racing fish approached me. It bit my lure and the fight started. I quickly took hold of the rod and fought the giant fast as light fish. It was an easy fight, Speedy Lou is said to be the easiest fish to catch. Once I had won the fight, I looked at the fish, with pride, and then sent it back to the sea, I couldn't keep it. One: It was too large, I wouldn't be able to store it. Two: It was such a majestic fish, I just couldn't let it die. And with that, I had my very first Legendary Fish. *Glittering Girl: It was a peaceful, calm night. I was fishing for our supper and was looking to get just a good sized common fish. But, to my surprise, it seemed like there were no fish, like something had scared them, or attracted them to a certain area. I needed dinner for the night so I let my lure go to the bottom of the ocean. I was left there waiting, waiting, and more, waiting. I saw almost no fish, and the fish I saw were small, and couldn't even feed my dog. So, I sat there, and waited, my arms and legs aching from standing there for such a long time. Now, I had stood there for 3 hours and still, no fish. I was ready to give up when I saw something. A bright fish, swimming so peacefully through the dark blue ocean. I took a closer look and realized, it was a legendary fish. It didn't put up much of a fight, and I caught it with ease. I brought it up, staring at my prize, then, knowing what I had to do, I let the fish go back to her home. Records and More Facts: *Highest Enemy Defeated: Thrall Captain, Level 50 *Highest Boss Defeated: Foulberto Smasho *Rarest Weapon: Seven Seas Cutlass *Weapon of Choice: Seven Seas Cutlass *Rarest Fish: Glittering Girl, Speedy Lou *Black Pearl: Saved with 3 people (including me) *Favorite Ship: Ship of the Line, Hope it comes out soon *Favorite Ship that is Live: War Frigate *Shadow didn't complete the Black Pearl quest until he was mastered! *Shadow completed the Boss Battle with 3 people! *The other two people were level 35 and 45, I was sailing, the other two were manning the cannons. The level 45 didn't even have mastered cannon! He was level 25 in cannon, and the level 35 had level 21 in cannon. I was mastered in sailing. *Shadow mastered long ago, but was being used commonly to master the rest of his weapons. *Shadow tries very hard not to miss invasions. *Shadow loves fishing and Cannon Defense, although, he barely does them, he is mainly busy looting or working or potions, or just hanging out. *Shadow doesn't have a favorite or specific server, he finds that boring. *Shadow doesn't have room for anymore pirate friends at the time. *Shadow loves sailing, but hates leveling cannon. *Shadow is constantly looking for glitches, no matter where he is. *Shadow once took 10 swift foots, he couldn't stop running .... or jumping. *Rep stealers gets Shadow very mad. *I finally mastered potions on Wednesday, January 19th 2011 at 5:54 pm and 19 seconds! *Shadow went on a potion rage when he went from level 13 to mastered in one day. *Shadow's favorite thing to do is loot. Where? Shadow is normally: *With friends *Looting *Healing Soar Family *Dad: Doctor Sail *Mom: Julie Sail *Brother: Soar *Uncle: Jack Daggermenace Captain's mom and dad are currently broken up. The rest of the family is very close knit, though. Captain is best friends with his brother Soar. He can often be found healing Soar, helping him master. Shadow is about 6 years older then Soar, but they get along like they were the same age. Jack is like a father to Captain and Soar, currently that is. Shadow used to be very close with his doctor, until a very unfortunate event happened. See the Pirate Story for more details. Shadow states that Jack was there for him, thick and thin. Jack states that Shadow was the son, he never had. Ships Jack Daggermenace has two War-Frigates and a War Galleon. *Shadow Falcon (War Frigate) *Shadow Eagle (War Frigate) *Outlaw Shark (Sold) (Light Sloop) *Midnight Guardian (War Galleon) (Sold) *Shadow Raven (War Frigate) Pirates Story 'Early Life:' Captain Shadow was from a very high class family. His father was Doctor Sail and his mom, Julie Sail. His father was obviously a doctor, at the time the highest ranked doctor, and his mom was once the Queen of Padres Del Fuego, there was no king. Captain Shadow had everything he wanted. At the age of only 6 he got his first gun, a Grand Pistol. He spent his days fighting fighting fighting with his favorite weapon, the pistol. His parents were all so great to him, but he realized something was up. His parents left often after he was put to bed and returned at the dark hours of the night, the exact same time, almost every night. Many of the nights, Shadow was kept awake thinking, thinking about what was going on with his father and mother. He knew they didn't work at those late hours and its not like any of their friends were up at that time. They lived on Padres and Shadow's mother had made it a crucial rule everyone was asleep and in their dwellings at exactly 10 pm. The exact time they left every night. This puzzled Shadow greatly and he was determined to find out what was going on. He knew it would not be easy, he knew it might not be safe, and he knew his parents wouldn't be happy, but at this point he might not have a choice. What if his parents were criminals? Thieves? Superheros?! These thoughts went through Shadow's head time and time again. He had thought of a plan, he thought of a solution to what had been keeping young Shadow awake, every single night. So Shadow decided, he would do it. It was a little while after Shadow had been put to bed, when he started preparing for his little "adventure". He packed some tonics, his gun, some fresh water from the river near-by, some roast pork, and some fish, just in case anything went wrong. He heard the front door slam and he was off. He walked down the grand stair case, walked through the foyer, and walked out the door, secretly following his parents. Keep in mind, he was only 10 at the time. His parents, and he, walked through the broad paths of Padres. Finally, after about an hour, they reached the area by the main dock. His parents seemed to be talking to the dock worker, ordering a ship. The worker nodded and got a ship in an instant, a War Sloop to be exact. Shadow was 10 at the time, so he had a training light sloop. He quietly and quickly launched it, mimicking his parents. The training light sloop was very tiny, hiding behind the back of the giant War Sloop. He sailed behind the ship for about an hour. It was hard to keep up with his parents, they were in a big rush for some odd reason. They arrived at their destination eventually. It seemed as though it was a giant fort on an island. Captain had only been familiar to Padres, no other islands. His parents exited the ship, he quickly followed, light on his feet. There were giant doors leading to the main fort. On top of those doors lay a giant name tag, Fort Dock. Nothing came to young Shadow's head when he saw the name, he hardly knew wha t it meant. When his parents opened the massive doors, there were many many Navy and EITC; all were armed. Shadow hadn't had the slightest idea of how he would get through this obstacle. How would they not see him? He thought. How would they not notice if he just walked right by behind his parents? He had one idea straight in his head, he had to get in there one way or another. He looked around to see if there were any others openings to get in the fort. But, there was not one other then the main door. He had to make his decision now, the doors were closing. Without even thinking, Shadow ran through the doors, two navy guards at each end of the door, shutting it. Somehow, someway, they didn't see Shadow.... they must have been blind or something. He didn't even sneak in, he just made a run for it. Shadow came to the conclusion that they were blind. He hid behind a nearby barrel, watching his parents closely. They were talking to a Navy officer, Shadow couldn't hear a word, but he saw the look on his mothers face. They were not happy... at all. Shadow finally put all the pieces together. His mother and father were working with the Navy. Shadow wanted to stop it.... now. Shadow brought together all his knowledge and thought of what he could do. He knew that his parents would be beyond mad if they found out, but he had to stop this. He came up with a plan. He would sneak past the guards, and go to his parents' office (where they had gone to) to tell them if they didn't stop this, he would report them to Jack Sparrow, a very loyal and powerful man (at the time). ﻿Shadow crept past the navy and into the main lobby of the fort. He was puzzled, not knowing where to go. And here hatched yet another plan. Shadow found a nearby closet where uniforms were kept and also some bayonets. He dressed up like a Navy officer and was off. "Excuse me, sir?" Shadow asked in a manly voice. "Yes?" said a kind cadet. "Can you please direct me to Mr. and Mrs. Sail's office?" Shadow asked, wobbling on his stilts he was wearing to add to the effect. "Down the hall, through the doors, down the stairs, and take a right." "Okay, thanks." "Yep," said the Cadet. Shadow made his way down the confusing path. He was so used to the simple ways of Padres Del Fuego, he barely made it. Once he got there, he confronted his parents and they were not happy about it. They were so mad at Shadow, they banned him from all of padres (plus his own house). The guards carried him out of the massive fort and into a galleon, where he was sailed to Port Royal. And that, was the last time Shadow ever saw his parents again. A New Home....And Family Shadow, being only ten when he was banned, was very depressed, but knew he had to move on. That night when he arrived at Port Royal he did what every kid would do, get help. He walked and walked, trying to find a familiar face, but there was no luck that night. He found himself stumbling into Smitty's Jewelery Shop. "Hello?" Said Shadow, a bit scared. "Hello little one! Can I help you with something?" Said the friendly looking lady by the display cases. "Umm.... My parents banished me from Padres... and my house." The lady just stood there, staring at Shadow in disbelief. Shadow stared back, concentrated on her expression. They stared for a while, the lady's face still dumbfounded until Shadow finally broke the silence and said, "I followed them .... tonight," it was still nighttime, "and they got mad at me, so they shipped me here, to Port Royal." "Ooh, my," said that salesgirl, "Well don't you worry, you can stay here for as long as you'd like." "Thank you," Shadow said. Shadow now lived with Sarah, the salesgirl, and her husband, Smitty. They were both very nice, and so were all the customers. They all loved Shadow and felt sorry for him, due to the spreading of his life story through out Port Royal, so they often donated gold to keep him a happy child. Shadow, being a polite boy, tried to give the customers their money back, but they insisted. Shadow still spend most of his time with his pistol, that he managed to take before being banned from Padres. Also, he met some other kids, and such, Shadow was extremely happy with his life at the time. Shadow knew he knew a secret. He knew he could tell, he knew he shouldn't tell. But what he didn't know is why he shouldn't tell. That he would find out. There was a full moon that night, Shadow heard the owls, gator's and the chat of pirates, at the bar in town. Then he heard something else, something that startled him out of his bed. Bang! Bang! ''The sound of people at the door. But it didn't sound like a normal knock. It was loud, it sounded like... like... someone was mad. Crack! The door cracked and fell with a Thud. Sarah and Smitty had gone out for a game of poker that night, Shadow was all alone in the empty dwelling. Shadow hid under his tiny bed. The bed crushed him, but he had no other choice other then hide. Next thing little Shadow knew, he was on a boat, back to Kingshead. '' Rough handling. I never liked it. But I was dealing with it. I was in a back, a black one I recall, and being tossed around in a boat by the rough seas and I knew exactly where I was going. Back to my parents. And I knew that they were not going to give me a kiss on the cheek or a bear hug. I knew I was in deep trouble. And my parents wanted to punish him. Turns out, I was sent to a EITC Camp to learn the EITC ways, or the ways my parents wanted him to learn. EITC Camp I went to the EITC camp when I was 13 years old, as forced by my parents. I never did like my original parents once I saw that they were working with non-pirates. I hated the EITC and Navy because I couldn't shoot them with my gun. It was a dreadful trip. Sadness rushed through me as a boarded the large Ship of the Line off to an Island called Isla White. Not a very creative name I thought. At the time, the EITC had 2 main islands where they were stationed. Isla White, and Isla Black. Once again, not very creative. The EITC were very racist back then, something I hated with a passion. The black island held African Americans, the white island held caucasian members. The trip took three horrid weeks, very little food & water, I was used to luxury and such, not surviving with the bare essentials. I arrived at the wake of morning, the sun just creeping up from the mountains. I was lead to the far west of the island, where the camp was. My gun was still with me, just in case, I never knew what these black and white men could or would do, and at the age of only 13, I didn't really know what they were capable of. But I did know one thing, they were not the friendliest people. I was brought to what looked like an empty cell which they called a room. "What is this?" I said in disgust. Keep in mind I was used to living in a five story mansion, not this... this.... I couldn't even explain it. "You're room," said the guard in a nasty voice I found very room, "that you will stay in for the next.... uh.... oh, I don't know, who do you think I am?" I think you are a guard who is suppose to know this stuff, I thought. "Very well, where is the wash room and closet?" I said, trying to sound pleased with the room when really, disgust was boiling in my body. "The wash room? Ha! What do you think this is? Padres?" Padres was a very rick area, in a way still is, "Well its not if thats what your going for, son. The so called "washroom" is that bucket over there. And a closet? Hahaha! I've never even seen one of them 'ole things!" "Uh..... Okay? Thanks?" His tone disgusted me, but I knew I should try to get on his good side. "Yea, yea." I could tell, he didn't like this place very much. He walked out in a manner that almost made me sad. He looked like he had nothing to look for, nothing happy in his life, nothing... to live for. The though brought tears to my eyes, then, remembering his tone, I wiped the tears and went to the main building for breakfast. Oh my, I wonder what kind of gush they are serving... Alright, so its bad enough my parents who banished me from my own home sent me to this dump, but now I'm forced to eat this... this... UGH! I don't know what this so called "food" is, nor do I want to know. People disgust me these days. Maybe if you gave me something eatable then maybe I wouldn't have given you that "horrible" voice Mrs. Cafeteria worker! Like I said, people disgust me. So it turns out that Cafeteria worker was the warden of this camp thing and she is making my life horrid. I wake up every day scrubbing the floor for five hours, yes you heard me, 5 hours, then I was sent to scrub their ships, and then I was sent to eat that garb they call food! Yes, I know I'm picky, there is no doubt in my mind.... "Hey you, pirate." Said I guard one afternoon. "Yes, sir..." I mumble. I don't want to call these rat things "Sir" but I have to apparently. "Yea, can you, uh, sail my ship?" This was strange, very strange. I was not meant to be a captain, and they new so, and they would never let me drive one of their ships! I would crash it, on purpose! The guard who had asked me to do so, was a slim, high ranking man, who seemed nice, nicer at least. His ship, I knew for a fact, was a ship of the line, bigger then anything I've ever stepped foot on. "One more time please?" "Sail my ship, savvy. You expect me to sail! HA! I would never do such rubbish, I leave that for my servants to do, you lower folk pirates." Never mind, I don't like him, at all. At that point in time I was thinking about crashing it when I realized, I was going to be on that ship, gee, that would have been a smart idea. So why? Why was this EITC guy wanting me to sail his monumental ship? To Be Continued... Category:Pirates Category:No Groggy Club Member Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:Fan Stories Category:ITB Members Category:CIG Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:Interpol Members Category:OCG Members